


any way the wind blows

by etselec



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, but nothing happens sorry luci, lucifer has a crush on sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	any way the wind blows

**Author's Note:**

> i highly suggest that you listen to Bohemian Rhapsody before reading this fic (if you haven't already. I mean, who hasn't) because this is inspired by the prompt on otpprompts.tumblr.com that said: "Your OTP has that one song that they absolutely love (such as Bohemian Rhapsody, Don’t Stop Believin’, etc) that they absolutely cannot refrain from dancing and singing along to loudly and ridiculously whenever it comes on."

“Dean, I need a ride."

“Sure thing, Sammy. Where?” Dean asked, flicking the tab up over a can of Sprite. He brought it to his lips.

“Uh, Gabriel’s house,” Sam mumbled. He scratched the back of his neck.

Dean coughed. “Gabriel? Like, Cas’ douchey brother?”

“Well, yeah, they live in the same house,” Sam shrugged. _I should’ve said Cas’ house instead. Wait for what? To study, yeah. I guess that would’ve gone better. Damn it, I’m so stupid,_ he thought. “So... can you take me?”

Dean narrowed his eyes, setting his drink on the counter and wiping the condensation on his jeans. “Why?”

“I dunno, we were gonna go take a walk,” Sam turned pink.

“Oh right, a completely _platonic_ walk in the park,” Dean rolled his eyes. “So tell me, did you buy him a rose?”

Sam’s cheeks grew warm. “Can you please -”

“Holy shit, you did, didn’t you? Aw, Sam, you go get ‘em!” Dean punched in the arm. “Meet you in the car.” He grabbed his car keys and sprinted out the door.

Sam sighed, running upstairs to grab the rose - that was actually a candy rose - that Dean had found out that he bought for Gabriel. It was just yesterday that Gabriel finally realized all the flirtatious jokes they had been exchanging had actually meant something. Sam was shaking the entire car ride to his friend’s (and maybe future boyfriend’s) house when there was nothing to be worried about; they’d known each other since 8th grade but had really only became friends this year.

“Hey Sam,” Dean said. Pulling into the Novaks’ driveway, He raised his eyebrows as if to say _“Be careful”._

“Got it, Dean,” Sam slammed the car door shut and waved at Dean, hopping up the stairs to the house. He knocked on the door as Dean backed out and drove away, a smirk on his face.

“Sammich!” Gabriel pulled him inside placing a kiss on the top of his head. He giggled, shutting the front door. Sam shook his head, blushing.

All of Gabriel’s siblings seemed to be in the same place.

“Hey Sam!” Anna.

“Hi Anna."

“Sam, ‘sup?” Michael.

Sam shrugged. “Nothin’ much, Michael.”

“Hello Sam,” Castiel. He smiled warmly.

Sam waved.

“Sammy!” Luci singsonged. He winked.

 _“Hey watch it,”_ Gabriel interrupted, his mouth full of Cheeto Puffs. He shoved the bag of Cheeto Puffs in front of Sam. “Want one?”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Sam sat at the countertop and grinned. “How’s life here in the Full House?”

“Same as always,” Gabriel leaned across the countertop. “By the way, did you do the science project yet because I, uh, haven’t.”

Sam rolled his eyes, smiling “Oh my God, you idiot.” He groaned and stood up to get a glass of water. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a glass and filled it up with the filtered water from the fridge. “Hey, did your mom get new glasses or something. They’re different from the last time I was here.” Sam took a sip.

“Oh yeah, she sort of, er, smashed them all from the last fight with- with Dad,” Gabriel quickly changed the subject. “When do you wanna start walkin’?” 

“Oh. Whenever,” Sam finished the last of his water and put the glass back on the countertop.

“Okay, let’s go now then."  
Sam stood up straight, “Oh, wait, I forgot to give you something,” He dug the little box of the chocolate candy rose out of his pocket. “I bought it for you.”

Gabriel turned _bright_ red. Gabriel Novak never gets embarrassed; never has his stomach flip-flop; never _ever_ develops deep feelings for his best friend. “I- I think this is _gorgeous,_ Sam,” He laughed, flipping open the box cover. “I really do.”

Anna smiled from the table in the back. “Did you see Gabe’s face, Luci?” She whispered, failing to be inaudible to Sam and Gabriel. “He never blushes like that.”

Luci sighed. “Yeah.”

Anna shook her head. “You still like Sam, don’t you?”

Luci hit Anna in the shoulder. “Shut up, not anymore.”

Sam turned his back to them, pretending not to hear them. “Alright, ready to go?”

Gabriel tore off a piece of the rose-chocolate and took a bite. “This is good, but I feel bad. I didn’t get you anything.” He frowned.

Sam shook his head. “It’s fine, really,” he said, “let’s get going.”

Gabriel nodded, grabbing Sam’s hand. “This is a date, right?”

Sam’s face flushed.“Oh, yeah,” he said, his throat dry, “yeah.” His hand was already sweating in Gabriel’s. Sam hoped that he didn’t notice, so Sam tried not to notice it himself. 

Walking across the street, Sam asked a question. “Have any place we’re going in particular?”

“Hmm… I was thinking we could walk to the ice-cream place a couple blocks over,” Gabriel responded, not seeming as nervous as Sam at all. “You alright with that?” He smiled at Sam, gold eyes staring right through him. 

“Okay,”

“Okay,” Gabriel repeated. “Are you Augustus and am I Hazel?” 

“Wait what?” 

He laughed. “Nevermind, Sam-a-lam.”

-

After walking through the park, the two boys finally reached the ice-cream place. It wasn’t too crowded; only about three or so couples were there.

“What flavor, Sam?” Gabriel asked, staring lovingly in the freezer window. “I’ll pay.”

“No, Gabriel, I’ll -”

“You kiddin’ me, Sammy?” Gabriel tore his face away from the ice-cream. “You bought me that beautiful chocolate rose. This is _my_ treat.”

Sam shut his mouth. “Fine, I’ll have Chocolate Moose Tracks.”

Gabriel snorted. “Of course the moose would have the Moose Tracks.”

“Huh? Wh - _hey!”_ Sam folded his arms in sudden realization. “I like Chocolate Moose Tracks.”

“Aw sorry Sam,” Gabriel giggled, looping his arm with Sam’s. “I’ll order now.” He walked away and up to the counter. “Hello.”

“Hi welcome to Heaven’s Ice Cream Parlor, what can I get you?” The girl asked.

“One Cotton Candy and one Chocolate Moose Tracks.”

The girl nodded and scooped up two cones of ice-cream. She told Gabriel the total and he payed, grinning the entire time. “Here Sam!” Gabriel handed Sam his ice-cream cone and urged him outside. They both sat on a bench in front of a sidewalk and some trees. 

“Is this okay?” Gabriel asked suddenly.

“Is… what okay?” 

“This date,” Gabriel replied like it was obvious. “I’ve never been on a serious date before. Just making out and occasional sex, y’know?”

Sam’s stomach churned at thought of Gabriel with other people doing those… activities. “I think this date’s going fine,” he gushed, “to be honest, I’ve never… I haven’t been with other people. Only Jess. But your older brother chased after me for like three months.”

Gabriel wrinkled his nose. “Friggin’ Luci. He was really obsessed with you last year. I swear to God, he wrote S-plus-L-equals-heart in the corner of his bedroom wall.”

“That’s a little creepy,” Sam forced a laugh.

“Yeah, it is,” Gabriel agreed. 

The next couple minutes would’ve gone completely fine if “it” hadn’t played - Sam and Gabriel laughing and joking around, talking about school, and Gabriel even had the courage to grab Sam’s hand under the table. But when that song played, it was hell.

“Sam, _Sam,”_ Gabriel stood up, completely serious. Random pop songs had been playing on the loudspeaker outside the shop and both boys chose to ignore it, but not this one. 

“Do you hear it?”

“Hear what?”

“The _song!”_ Gabriel exclaimed, dropping his ice-cream on the ground. “...CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIDE.”

“Oh my God, really?” Sam sighed, “you like Bohemian Rhapsody?”

“- …OPEN YOUR EYES, LOOK UP TO THE SKIES AND SEEEEE,” Gabriel sung out loud, “it’s not a song, it’s a religion.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“I’M JUST A POOR BOY, I NEED NO SYMPATHY BECAUSE I’M EASY COME, EASY GO, LITTLE HIGH, LITTLE LOW -”

“Please stop,” _And this date was going so well,_ Sam thought jokingly. 

“ANY WAY THE WIND BLOWS, DOESN’T REALLY MATTER TO MEEE,” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s shirt and pulled him up, making his ice-cream plummet to the ground. “TO MEEE.” 

“Dude!”

“Sing with me, Sam,” Gabriel whispered. He looked around, making sure no one was around.

Sam groaned, annoyed. 

“MAMA,” Gabriel crooned.

 _“J-just killed a man,”_ Sam mumbled, failing not to grin.

“Sing louder, Sam!” Gabriel shouted. “PUT A GUN AGAINST HIS HEAD.”

“Pulled my trigger -”

“Louder, Sam.”

“...NOW HE’S DEAD,” Sam frowned, turning his head from side-to-side to make sure no one was listening in. He started to grow warm and figured he had enough. “You know what, we’re leaving.” Sam took Gabriel’s wrist and pulled him away from the bench and the loudspeaker.

“Hey!” Gabriel shrieked. He tried to resist Sam from pulling away. “Dude, that was my song.”

“I know now,” Sam kept walking with Gabriel’s wrist in his hand. Eventually, Gabriel stopped trying to resist and shook Sam’s hand off. He stood by his side.

“We goin’ to your house now?”

“Oh, uh, sure,” Sam shrugged, turning down his street. “Sorry, for, uh, dragging you away from your song.”

“Huh? Oh, really, it’s fine. I can get a little crazy when it comes on.” 

“Oh, okay, thanks,” Sam blushed, feeling relieved that Gabriel wasn’t angry at him. He finally reached his house and walked in. 

Sam didn’t know how he ended up making out with Gabriel on his couch. One minute, they were talking about candy and video games and the next, they were sprawled out across his couch, Sam’s long limbs and all. 

“Congratulations!” Someone burst through the front door, eyes sparkling and a grin spread across his face.

“Dean!” Sam squeaked, scooting to the other side of the couch. He ran a hand over his hair to smooth it back down. 

“Oh, _oh,_ sorry. I-I’m going upstairs,” Dean pointed his thumb at the stairs and started towards them.

“Wait, Dean!” Gabriel stopped him. “Cas talks a lot about you at home.”

“R-really?” Dean turned back around. “He does?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel almost started to laugh, _“really.”_

“O-oh. Tell him I said hi,” Dean stared at his shoes. He ran up the stairs and the two boys could hear him mumbling something about Cas.

Sam giggled as soon as Dean was out of earshot. “Wow, looks like Dean has a crush. Can’t believe he turned _that_ pink when you said that.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel replied distantly. “I’m gonna go home; is that alright with ya, Sam-Sam?”

Sam nodded. “Sure, I'll call you later?”

“You do that,” Gabriel smiled, walking to the front door. “Bye, Sam.”

“Bye, Gabriel.”

**Author's Note:**

> on a sort of unrelated note, did you guys see the new spn episode "Meta Fiction"?? I had like 3 mini heart attacks watching it and to think that I wrote this fic an hour before it aired...


End file.
